pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PixieLil/I'll Make An Agent Out Of You
A parody of I'll Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan Pixie has proposed a new training program to prepair her agents for any challenges they may face on the job. She walks into the agent training center to find the PSA agents goofing off, she attempts to speak to them, but they ignore her. Pixie: So, it's come to this... Music starts playing seemingly out of nowhere Pixie: Let's get down to business To defeat the RPF Did they send me pookies when I asked for agents? You're the saddest bunch I ever met With your texting and Pokemon Go Somehow, I'll make agents out of yoooou '' Tougher than a walrus, You're on fire within Once you find your skills You are sure to win The agents look at Pixie in confusion for a moment, and then go back to texting Pixie: You're a childish, lazy, pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make agents out of you Intense agent training commences Raven: I'm never gonna catch my breath Helmet: Say goodbye to those who knew me Gary: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym Charlie: This gal's got 'em scared to death Gracie: Hope she doesn't fire me Amanda: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Rookie (joining in on the song): Be a man Female agents: Sexism much? Pixie: You must be swift as our only river Rookie (dressed as batman): ''BE BATMAN! Pixie: With all the force of a great snowstorm Rookie: LIKE PAC MAN With all the strength of a raging polar bear Mysterious as the other side of the island Time is racing toward us till the our enemies arrive Heed my every order and you might survive The agents fail every task due to checking chat rooms on their phones constantly Pixie:You're unsuited for the this agency So pack up, go home you're through How could I make agents out of you? The agents, realizing their jobs are on the line, throw away their phones and pay attention Pixie: Wow that actually worked Pixie: We must be swift as our only river, With all the force of a great snowstorm Rookie: BE BATMAN With all the strength of a raging polar bear Mysterious as the other side of the island The agents suddenly excel at every task and prove that putting your phone down causes productivity '' Pixie (cheerfully): We must be swift as our only river, With all the force of a great snowstorm Rookie: I'M BATMAN With all the strength of a raging polar bear Mysterious as the other side of the island Pixie: Congratulations, you've all passed with flying colours. I'm very proud of you all! ''The agents cheer, and then go back to looking at their phones Pixie: Ugh, they're hopeless Pixie pulls out her own phone and storms off to her office to play Neko Atsume in peace Rookie: And the moral of this parody is to BE BATMAN! *flies away on a giant bat* Category:Blog posts